


Суп

by arivne



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivne/pseuds/arivne
Summary: Мидж заболела, и Ленни решил принести ей суп.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Kudos: 4





	Суп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822999) by [nothingeverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost). 



> Это перевод работы замечательного автора - nothingeverlost, поэтому, пожалуйста, не забудьте перейти по ссылке, указанной выше, и поставить kudos!
> 
> Разрешение от автора получено, однако меня попросили опубликовать перевод только в пределах сайта ao3, поэтому на фикбук выложить не могу.
> 
> К сожалению, фиков по этому фандому непозволительно мало, особенно на русском, особенно у пары Ленни/Мидж, которую я люблю всем сердцем и душой.

– Я тебя не впущу, – сказала Мидж через щелку в двери, которая была закрыта на цепочку. На Мириам был старый халат, который даже и не ее вовсе, а Джоела, и, видимо, каким-то образом случайно оказался у нее в вещах. Халат был оранжевый и резко контрастировал с ее зеленоватым оттенком лица, а еще от него скорее всего исходил не самый приятный запах, потому что она не принимала ванну уже полтора дня. – Я заболела, уходи.

– Знаю, что заболела, поэтому и пришел, – он показал ей коричневый бумажный пакет. – Слышал, твое выступление отменили и позвонил Сьюзи. Это она мне рассказала.

– Никогда не думала, что смогу получить хорошие отзывы, если меня стошнит на зрителей, – она вообще расчесывалась сегодня? Даже если да, то кудри на ночь не завивала, и при этом долго лежала в кровати. Должно быть, на голове полный беспорядок, но сегодня она была не в настроении прихорашиваться перед зеркалом.

– Возможно, это неплохая идея. Я как-то видел парня, который помочился на зрителей. Сама можешь представить, как это прошло, – Ленни наклонил голову. – Ты правда меня не впустишь?

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но нет. Я как раз собиралась спать, – солгала она.

– Хорошо, – ответил он, пожимая плечами, и бесцеремонно соскользнул по стене вниз, устроившись на полу возле двери. – И на этой ноте я должен пожелать тебе сладких снов, да?

– Что ты делаешь? Ты не можешь тут сидеть, кто-нибудь увидит. Соседи позовут управляющего или копов.

– Какой здесь ближайший участок? Нужно сказать кому-нибудь, чтобы начали готовить залог, – он начал копаться в пакете. – У меня тут очень вкусный суп с шариками из мацы, который скоро остынет. Пока ты не ушла спать, можешь принести мне ложку?

– Заходи давай, – Мидж хлопнула дверью сильнее, чем требовалось, чтобы убрать цепочку. Она быстренько проверила, чтобы пояс халата был туго затянут, дабы полностью скрыть ее хлопковую пижаму. Когда она представляла себе, как он увидит ее в ночном белье – и, да, она себе это представляла – то думала о комбинации и пеньюаре с кружевами и тесемками, а не о выцветшем хлопке и фланели. Убрав цепочку, она открыла дверь и увидела, что он уже поднялся на ноги. – Доволен?

– В экстазе. А вот ты немного позеленела. Новая пудра?

– Цвета зеленых водорослей – пик моды в этом сезоне, – она попыталась покружиться, изображая модель, но голова будто кружилась быстрее, чем всё остальное тело, и ей казалось, что она вот-вот упадет с каблуков, которых на ней нет.

– Давай-ка мы больше так делать не будем, – теплая рука неожиданно обхватила ее за талию, уверенно удерживая на ногах. Ну, на вроде того. Комната всё еще кружилась, но по крайней она сама стояла ровно. – Диван или кровать?

– Это уловка, чтобы пробраться в мою спальню? Мог бы просто спросить.

– Давай оставим это для следующего свидания, а пока пойдем на диван, – он помог ей пройти через комнату, посадил ее на диван, укрыв при этом пледом и устроив целое представление со взбиванием подушки. Он вытащил бумажный контейнер с супом из пакета, оставив всё остальное его содержимое на кофейном столике, и скрылся на кухне.

– Только квартиру мне не спали. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что тебе пригодится плита, - крикнула она, пододвигая к себе пакет.

– А что тут сложного? Включаю газ и сую голову в духовку. Ой, нет, погоди, это какой-то не тот рецепт.

– Очень смешно, – в пакете лежали два журнала – «Vogue» и «Look», а еще куча апельсинов, шоколадка, крекеры и бутылка имбирного эля. Когда Ленни вернулся, она показала ему один из журналов. – Выбираешь какой длинны юбку надеть на следующее выступление?

– Купил только ради рецептов с желешками и ветчиной, – он протянул ей тарелку с ложкой. – Сама справишься или мне тебя покормить?

– Даже Эстер может есть сама. Наверное, – по крайней мере, хоть немного еды ей в рот попадало. – Справлюсь.

– Не против, если я посижу и посмотрю?

– Что, настолько скучно? – суп был теплый, немного солоноватый, и он был самым лучшим из всего, что она ела за последние дни. – Купил в «Carnegie’s»?

\- У них вкуснее всего, - он устроился на другом конце дивана. В какой-то момент он снял пальто, а рукава рубашки подвернул и, когда он облокотился рукой о спинку дивана, то она разглядела часть татуировки.

– Значит, это не просто байка для выступлений, – сказала она, кивком указывая на руку.

– Это сувенир. Меня как-то раз занесло на один остров, а сувенирный магазин там был дерьмовый, поэтому я сделал ее, – ответил он, пожав плечами.

– Если бы у меня глаза не слипались, то я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на нее поближе, – может, она устала из-за супа, а может из-за того, что впервые за более чем день она чувствует себя комфортно. Ей действительно хотелось рассмотреть татуировку и, если бы она увидела ее целиком, то возможно поняла бы значение. Было странно представлять Ленни в военной форме, сражавшегося на войне. Хотя он постоянно за что-то сражался.

– Давай-ка сюда суп, пока он не оказался на тебе, – он забрал у нее тарелку и подвинул плед повыше. – Поспи, а доешь потом.

– Если поставишь в холодильник, то я съем его на завтрак, – ее веки тяжелели. – Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Он убрал суп и отнес апельсины и имбирный эль на кухню, а после этого решил устроиться в кресле. Когда она проснулась, то он всё еще в нем спал.


End file.
